I Had Enough
by Loveyou12
Summary: Kiba had enough of being a coward. The day he will express his feelings for Naruto! RATED M!


I had enough!  
Hard Yaoi!

"Aghh" Kiba was frustrated...he always dream about Naruto. His straight but like a boy. "What am I going to do!" Kiba was looking at the window.. He saw Naruto and Sakura. Naruto suddenly hug Sakura. "Agh! Your going to be dead Sakura." Kiba was furious... He plans to hurt Sakura badly.  
Later.. After some hour... Sakura was alone. Suddenly someone knock her over. "Who's there?" Sakura looked over the place.

"Hi Sakura." Kiba was behind Sakura.. He then pushed Sakura causing her to fall badly.  
"Oww! Kiba? What are you doing?" Sakura saw Kiba raising his right arm. "Im going to kill you!" Sakura was hit hardly across the face. Her nose began to bleed. "Kiba, what did I ever do to you?" Sakura was in pain.  
"Hmph! Its a secret..." Kiba quickly kick Sakura on the stomach. Sakura spit blood... "Stop!... Uhh... Ahhh... *pass out." Sakura was out of air and passes out. "Hmph!" Kiba quickly ran. Leaving Sakura...

- Morning -  
*Tsunade's Office*  
"Lady Tsunade! We found Sakura dead! Investigator says that she was killed!" Shizune quickly told Tsunade about the problem. "What! Who could have done that!?" Tsunade was furious.. "I dont know! All I know was she has been killed." Shizune looked at Tsunade. She knew that she's furious. "Fine! Its time to put Sakura to an end! Call Naruto!" Shizune went to Naruto and told everything... "What! Who could have done that?" Naruto was furious! "I dunno" Shizune said. "I'll ask Hinata." Naruto quickly ran..

When he ran he quickly tripped.. "Hi Naruto" Kiba smirk. He quickly grabbed Naruto and kissed him hardly. "KIBa! What the fuck are you doing! Why u do that?" Naruto was scared. "HMPH! Dumb bitch! *smacks hardly on face and punch on head." Causing naruto to fall asleep.

- Kiba's House -  
"Agh. Where Am I?" Naruto looked around. It was Kiba's room. "Ahh! Your awake! Ready to get fucked Naruto?" Kiba was excited he quickly took off his clothes. He grabbed condom on his drawer. "Huh! Dafaq! Kiba! What are you doing?" Naruto was curious. "Dont you see? I want you! And Guess what!" Kiba asked Naruto. "What?" Naruto said. "I KILLED SAKURA! HAHAHAHA!" Kiba was very evil. He grew fangs. "what! I'll kill you!" Naruto said. "Try! Hmph! Thats a jutsu rope! You wont be able to escape for the whole day!" Kiba quickly took Naruto's pants. Revealing Narutos 8 inch cock. "What A long hotdog!" Kiba's eyes grew... He quickly put his mouth on Naruto's penis. "AGH! Stopp!" Naruto shouted. "Dont worry! Naruto! This will last for whole day. Youre ass will be in pain. Haha!" Kiba quickly kissed Naruto roughly! "Kiba.. Please.. Stop... I cant take this anymore. Why me? Not a girl? Your straight.. AHHH!"  
"Hmph! A girl? Really? There vagina is so smelly! I already fuck Hinata once! Its so much better for boys! And your my dummy! Naruto!" Kiba smirk and lick Narutos private part again. "Kiba... Stooop... Ugh!... Please... Sasuke did this already to me ! I dont wanna feel this again! Ahhh!" Naruto maon loudly. "what! What do you mean?" Kiba look at Narutos eyes madly. "*Breathes* He... Is... My... Boyfriend... When he left the village he came back and told his feelings for me..." Naruto answered painfully. "Well naruto! You have to breakup with him! Because YOUR MINE! SLUT!" Kiba lick his thing very roughly.. "AHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted. Kiba was satisfied. He looked at Naruto. "Is naruto tired? Too bad. You not gonna leave my house until you love me! Got it!" Kiba shouted At naruto.. He was very amaze by his plans.  
"Kiba...please... Let me go..., I... Cant .., hold it..." Naruto cried and beg for mercy. " Hmph. " U know what Naruto. I get what I want! You think im good? Let me teach you lesson... I get what I want. Im never gonna let that thing go. If someone wants to take it. Im gonna kill that person. Thats why I killed Sakura..." He kissed Naruto once again. Looking at his eyes. Kiba knows a jutsu that will leave a scar on Naruto's heart. Kiba eyes began red. Naruto could feel his heart beating so fast. A voice was heard. "Your mine!" Naruto was scared. Making him past out. "Hmph!" Kiba shut the door and get dress. He didnt take a bath. He wants to smell Naruto's scent. "I love you." Kiba smiled and got off for training.

hey guys so if your wondering if this is my first story. No. I have a Kibanaru story. Past love. Rated T! I'm going to update it! Bye


End file.
